


If It Be Now

by TheLittleMuse



Series: The Thoughts of Thorin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bilbo/Thorin (Friendship), Gen, Thorin is protective and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin lays on the ground, prepared to die, when a certain hobbit leaps in to defend him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Be Now

Thorin lay on the ground and prepared to die. His body was battered and he couldn’t reach his sword with what little strength he had left. If he was to die he would not do it flailing and screaming. He would prefer to be fighting, rather than an ignominious beheading by Azog’s filth, but he would take his death with whatever dignity he could muster. He shouldn't have charged, shouldn't have responded to Azog’s taunting, but it was too late now.

The sword against his neck, if it was even worthy of the name of sword, was raised and Thorin refused to close his eyes. He would face death.

Then the Halfling flew out of nowhere, knocking his would be executioner down. Of all the times for the ridiculous little thing to be brave! He couldn’t even fight a firefly, let alone an orc. He would be killed in seconds.

Thorin scrambled, reached, but his sword was still too far. Curse his broken body. The Halfling would die, then. He was probably already dead. He had told Gandalf he wouldn’t be responsible for Bilbo, but … he was responsible. Ridiculous, stupid hobbit. 

He had failed all his company all for his vengeance, Erebor was still lost and they were all likely to die.

The world turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a possibility of a sequel of when Thorin wakes up and does his angry, 'how dare you make me worry thing' with Bilbo, but I'm not quite sure, especially as I can't remember the exact dialogue, which always frustrates me.


End file.
